parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Cook
'Warren Cook', or better known as TheCookwarren, TheWarren1995, MultiWarren95, MsWarren95, DownUnder1988, AnastasiaDisney, SeaDisney95, FunandFancyFree1990, SeaDisney1998, oceandisney2000, SeaDisney1997, MrWarrenCook34, SuperDisney94, TheWarren1998, Superwarren1998, WarrenWarren1998, WarrenCook37, AquaDisney1992, WaterDisney1996, PizzaDisney1993, BeachDisney1995, TheWarrenCook1999, MrWarrenCook1633, ToonDisneyNickShowsGuy, TheWarren1988, PoolDinsey1980, CokeDisney1948, and WARREN1875, is a user on YouTube, who always used to make fake VHS openings, formerly, but stopped making fake VHS on 2 accounts, then decided not to keep making them, though the account WARREN1875 is an impostor, so he promises never to make fake VHS openings ever again, and is no longer a troublemaker since TheWarren1988 is the Warren Cook who makes real VHS openings. Born: *January 10th, 1995 Age: *24 Voice: *Brian, Simon (angry voice), Wiseguy (cross voice), Kidaroo (grumpy voice), Steven (mad voice), Eric (annoyed voice), and Scary Voice (furious voice) Appearance: *brown hair, blue and white striped shirt, gray pants, and black shoes. Relatives: *Alan Cook (father) *Catherine Cook (mother) *Macusoper Busters (sometimes enemy and sometimes buddy) *Princess Denise He plays Mr. Potato Head in Hero Story (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is a potato head. Gallery Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.08.50.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.10.09.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.10.48.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.11.29.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.12.22.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.13.28.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.14.04.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.14.49.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.15.24.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.16.19.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.17.33.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.23.53.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.24.19.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.25.19.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.26.42.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 21.52.05.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.18.59.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.21.53.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.28.08.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.29.20.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.30.40.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.31.52.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.41.54.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.43.10.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.45.37.png|(Credit Goes To KTSSC) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.45.53.png|(Credit Goes To KTSSC) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.46.05.png|(Credit Goes To KTSSC) Screenshot 2019-12-27 22.46.39.png|(Credit Goes To KTSSC) Warren_Cook_(Go!Animate).png Warren_Cook_(VYOND).png Likes (sometimes) Dora the Explorer, Go! Diego! Go!, animes, Teen Titans (2003-2007), Targonreddragon, Baloon man, Harry P. Forshew, Jimmy4164 // AVGNAddict, Memy9909, Blue91233, Coulden Pettit, Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH, Winx Club, Totally Spies!, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Little Bill, MickeyMouseFanatic2018 the PBS Kids Object Thingy, Ice Age (2002/2006/2009/2012/2016), Happy Tree Friends, Coolboy7750, Horrid Henry, Scooby-Doo (2002), Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), Luke Gartrell aka Luke the Electronic Guy, Meet the Robinsons (2007), DamienDaEsketit, Inclusion Films and Oobi who does neutralists, Grand Chase, Elsword. Dislikes (sometimes) The Emoji Movie (2017), Peppa Pig, My Little Pony, Littlest Pet Shop, Althea Andrea, Melissa Indes, Armand Adler Arcilla, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Sheila & Katie Morales, Karla Sonnazon, Irish Andres, Nerry Marin, Jeff 171, Daniel Osborne, David Vendes, Edrose Fanales, swearing, racism, verbal fights, Bad users, Damn! The Show, Jeffy, Kid vs. Kat, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Go!Thug247, Caillou Gets Grounded Series, Darby Gets Grounded Series, ShimmeringNight, LittlestPetShopYes BabyShowsNo AUTTP OWN EDCP, schools, IRYO & KYS comments, immature users, spambots, UTTP users, THDTC users, Disney Villains, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, chores, Professor Poopypants, TheSaraFan, Trent Morrison aka SouthParkSatanFan2015, fetish videos, assaulted videos, Please Pray The Rosary TVC, Ally Percy, Grandchase Realcook, Grandchase Warrengirl, Rico Maglinte, Diesel Dawson, Evil Caillou, imposters/hate channels out of those users, Trotro UTTP THDTC, Dave UTTP, Hip-Hop Harry, Horace Schemer, making fake VHS openings, piracy stuff, Kiva Can Do!, Megatron, You Is Dumb, Nathan Pearson, Pedro & Edro, Touhou Project, The Happytime Murders (2018), Sausage Party (2016), naughty children, Judge Doom, The Oogieloves, Foodfight!, Baby TV, BabyFirst TV, Melissa Indes, Dan Hamming, Bud Light, Budweiser, Video Brinquedo, Bongo, Nella the Princess Knight, Starscream, Stephanie Gavin, Moe and Joe, The Hacker, Zombie Jackson, Junwoo Jackson, Liang Jackson, Cruella de Vil, Astley Baker Davies, Alvin Hung UTTP, wasting those things, Fora the Murderer, Robbie Rotten, Pamela Castro, The Emoji Movie (2017), Haruhi Suzumiya, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Diesel Busters, Red Boris, Evil Diesel Busters, Dark Bloom, Valtor, Gaston & Forte, Hot Sauce Mom, E.T. for Atari-2600 (due to being the worst video game of all time that caused the North American Video Game Crash of 1983), Your Angelica, Don't Deny It comments, alcoholism, opinion bashers/disrespectors, destroying peoples (except in Missions), and users who does not respect his opinions. Category:Disney fans Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Rumors Category:Myths Category:Non troublemakers Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Blue Characters Category:Grand Chase Fans Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Go!Animate Characters Category:Vinnytovar